Aliens and Complications
by SyioandthePhantom
Summary: What happens when Kish and Tarts sister (an alien) pretends she's a human and is friends with the mews? What happens when her secret is discovered? Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!
1. Chapter One: The beginning

This doesnt relly go with Lizzie's version but it is true all the same. Lizzie and Katie will start writing later...Syio for your information was going out with pai so Pai lovers do not read this in later chapters(kiiecherro lovers watch out too).Syio is Kish's twin sister and Tarts older sister.

READ THIS

"Wow! I'm so bored!" Tart yawned

"You are and I'm not! I'm the one who's late!" Syio said scrambling to get her things "I have to get to school or I'll be late!"

"Oh shut it. Just cause have something to do doesn't mean you can flaunt it. I mean the humans don't even know you are an alien so you have to be sooo way careful." Kish said in an annoyed voice.

"Well I'm leaving" Syio said and she teleported.

"What's her problem?" Tart asked?

"I don't know. Why don't we plan that giant snail invasion?" Kish replied.

"Okay" Tart yelled 'this ones for Pudding' he thought 'of course it'll proly only make her mad-wait I don't even like the monkey girl…(yes he does).

**ON EARTH**

"Hey Pudding!" Syio called

"Hey do you want to do something after school today?" Pudding asked, "We could go to the café I work at!"

"Ummm…aren't you underage to be working?"

"Nope"

"Oh okay then sounds good"

(School bell rings)

"Uh oh we're late!"

"Oh no, not again!" Pudding said as they took off at a run and slipped in just as the sweep went by.

"Whew, that was close." Syio said breathlessly as she took her seat.

"Ya, too close."

"Hey guys." Kao, Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce said all at once.

"Hi," they returned smiling. Today was combined class day so everybody was together.

"I love combined class days!" one of the girls said happily.

"Me too," another replied.

"Children, children." Mrs. Nako, the academic teacher, called as she started roll call.

"Syio, Pudding, Ringo, Neko, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Kao, Raenef (Yes he is in Demon Diaries)Christopher, Myssaya, Pherde, Nathaniel, Yucie, Cokolou, Edha, Violet, Raistlin, Caraman, Strum, Crystal, Tas, Elider, Anayia, Cube, and Miroku.

She called as each said "here" in turn. When "they were done she put math problems up on the board and let them work in pairs and groups.

**End of School Bell**

"Finally," Syio said as they walked to the café.

"Ya, that was really boring." Mint said coolly.

"Hi," They replied as they arrived at the café.

"Hello Mew-I mean girls." Kiiecherro said in a charming way.

"Who is this young lady?"

"Oh I forgot. Syio, Kiiecherro, Kiiecherro, Syio." Pudding put in boringly.

"Umm, Hello." Syio said nervously.

"Hello."

"HEY, ALL OF YOU GET IN AND CHANGE, YOU'RE LATE. COME ON."

"Who's that?" Ryou said annoyed as Syio started in amazement.

"Ryou, this is Syio."

"H-H-Hello" Syio stuttered.

"Hi… Now since you are here you can help the girls."

"Ryou!"

"Well she's not doing anything"

"RYOU "

"Guys it fine, I'll help" Syio said quickly to gain Ryou's favor "But I'll need a uniform"

Just then Kiiecherro walked out with an extra uniform and gave it to Syio.

"Thanks"

"Sure" then he said to Ryou "I need to talk to you in the lab. You girls help her get ready okay?"

"Sure thing Kiechiey!"

"Don't call me that Pudding."

"Okay come on Syio"

"Coming"

Ryou and Kiiecherro walked downstairs.

**IN THE LAB**

"We could use another mew, Ryou"

"No way"

"Ryou, the girls love her"

"What animal would she be?"

"An Irimote cat we have extra DNA samples"

"But Ichigo is an Irimote!"

"So?"

"Humph, fine. Get her down here"Kiiecherro walked up the stairs saying "Syio can you come down here a moment Ryou wants to talk to you!"

"Coming" Syio said blushing

She walked down the stairs wondering why Ryou wanted to see her.

"Hello" she called

"Syio. Would you like to work here with the girls long term?"

"S-S-Sure I g-guess"

"Good come here," Ryou said pulling her close.

Then Ryou held a gun to Syio's neck and said, "Don't move kitten" and shot the dart into her neck.

She fainted.


	2. Chapter Two: Secrets Told

Hello everyone! No, this is not Cam (Syio and Pudding), this is Elizabeth. I helped write this story (my name is Lost in my dreams in here) and now I will help type it too! YAY!

Oh, and our other story (the messedup game of truth or dare) will also be updated soon as well! Check it out!

Here's the next chapter!

PS- What Cam wrote will be in regular font, **what I wrote will be in bold**, _and katie's will be in italic!_

Syio awoke, with Pudding by her side.

"What happened with you and Ryou sy-" Pudding started to ask, but she stopped as she saw what resembled a sun and moon on Syios neck...it reminded her of a mew mew mark. No, it couldn't be...she thought. "What happened, Syio?"

"I dunno...he pulled me close and..." she blushed as two ears-slightly smaller but still the same type as Ichigos popped out of her head. Pudding stared.

"What? Why are you staring?" Syio asked. Then she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

"KYAA! WTF!" She yelled. Normally, her alien ears would be seen...but these were definitly not hers! "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Um...I think you might be one of us...go in the lab."

"What!"

"Come here,"

"WTF!" Ichigo yelled. "Syio has my ears!"

"You can have them!" Syio put in.

"Girls, girls," Ryou said "We thought you might want another mew!"

"What's going on?" Syio said in a scared voice.

"You are a mew mew," Keiichiro said gently.

"What!" Of course she knew what it was, but her job was to spy on and eventually kill the mew mews!

"Here, we'll show you!" Lettuce said.

"Mew Mew Metamorpho-sis!" The mews yelled in unison. They transformed into their mew-form.

"Oh no oh no" Syio mumbled.

"Try it!" Pudding urged.

"Mew Mew Metamorpho-sis..." she said, nervously, praying it wouldn't work.

She got her wish. Nothing happened.

She sighed in relief.

"Hmmm..." Keiichiro said, "I wonder why it didn't work..." He went over to the computer and began typing madly.

While everyone was talking to Keiichiro, she teleported out.

THE SHIP

"Guys," started Syio.

"Hey Syio," replied Tart.

"Guys, they did something to me, and now look! Nya!" her ears popped out (cat ears).

"WOAH!" Kish yelled in astonishment.

"Yeah I kno," Tart added.

"Guys help!" She pleaded helplessly.

2 DAYS LATER ON EARTH

"Syio, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"You need to come work at the cafe after school," added Pudding

"But I can't transform."

"So? Keiichiros been working on it for the whole weekend."

"Ok okay, I guess." Syio said.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Ha!" Ryou said quietly to himself. "Get her down here without anyone else," he said to Keiichiro.

"Sure Ryou."

UPSTAIRS IN THE CAFE

"Syio, I have a gift for you, but it's secret so come here alone, okay?" said Keiichiro.

"S-Sure..." Syio muttered, and followed Keiichiro.

"In here," Keiichiro pushed her in a dark room and left. Suddenly all the lights came on and revealed Ryou sitting among what looked alot like Syndromes (from the incredibles) torture/prision device. Syio backed up, but Ryou caught her arm and pulled her close and whispered in her ear "I know what you are, alien." then he pushed her into the prison device, where it clamped onto her hands and feet and suspended her in mid air.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Silence." Ryou said, giving her a low power shock.

"Ahh!" she whimpered.

"Alien. I'll come for you later,"

Then he left, leaving her suspended with little light, with no means of getting away.

She hung there alone for what seemed like forever, then the door opened and all the mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro cam in.

"This is what happens to alien spy girls," Ryou said, gesturing at Syio.

"Spy?" asked a mew.

"Yes, she is an alien."

"WHAT!"

"Yes," Ryou said.

Syio looked up and saw them, and spoke in her own language "Ast Tasarak uth!" she yelled, her voice shaking. It had meant "I'll kill all of you!"

"See girls? She just said she'd kill us all."

"No way," they said.

"Yes way."

"He's not lying mews," Syio whispered. "I never meant to really become friends with you, it was my cover."

"Silence alien." Ryou said, giving her a shock. She looked at him and felt a surge of anger, hate, love, and want. He saw it in her face, and drew back.

"But, Syio.." Pudding said, with tears in her eyes, "We're still friends, right?"

"Pudding..." Syio said quietly with a smile. Even though she had to kill Pudding later on, she had become great friends with the little monkey girl. "I-I won't kill you."

Pudding smiled.

_Ryou backed away and accidently hit the release button, and let Syio go. Syio flew back to the ship._

_Once she got back, they were all questioning her. _

_"Where were you?" "What were you doing?" "What took you so long?" "Where's my makeup?" (that was Pie)_

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Syio screamed._

_"Geez, looks like someones PMSing!"_

_"Teenage girls are so hard to deal with!"_

_"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" yelled Syio._

_"Oops!"_

_"Hey Syio, phone!"_

_"I don't want it!"_

_"It's Kao!" (Kao is Syios alien friend. She's also 16 years old like Syio)_

_"Fine. I got it"_

_PHONE CONVERSATION_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Syio!"_

_"Hey"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Oh nothing."_

_"Well go you want to do something today?"_

_"No, I'm really not in the mood. Maybe some other time."_

_"Okay, bye then!"_

_CLICK_

_How can Kao be so happy? Syio thought. Must be that relationship with Chris! Wish Ryou never found out about me...She layed back on her bed._

_"HEY SYIO, DID YOU KNOW WE'RE MADE OF CELLS?" Tart screamed_

_" I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_As she sat there in her room, she got an idea:_

_I should cut my hair, wear new/different clothes, and act differently! Actually, I changed my mind, I want hair extensions so I can wear it in a long braid..._

_She Teleported, and was off to change her 'look'._

Well, there ya go. Another chapter. Hope ya liked it! I probably will type the next one up, too. So see ya!

Elizabeth!


	3. Chapter Three: Disguises Revealed

Well, I'm back. Elizabeth, that is. Cam has given me the job to finish typing this story. I say this because, this story is already written, just like 'The Messedup Game of Truth or Dare'. It's in a notebook, and I must type it up! IT IS MY DUTY!

BY THE WAY: We have a website! It's www.freewebs .com/starlightmewmew (without the space) Check it out! It has more info on Syio and Kao, and about our other fanfics on the 'Our Fanfics' page.

Since I am sick today (and not at school), I will type it up because I am bored. Cam is also sick at home, and we are both dying very slowly. Just kidding, but it feels like it!

By the way, the pairings in this story are: SyioxRyou, PuddingxTart, some KishxIchigo, and KaoxChris (from demon diary). Cam didn't mention these earlier, so I am doing her the favor now. :)

PS: Cam writes in normal font, **I write in bold, **_and Katie in italic!_

Here ya go, another chapter of 'Aliens and Complications'.

So Syio went to the hair salon and got dark black/blueish hair extensions in a long braid, and then got greyish contacts to match.

BACK AT SHIP

"I'm home!" she called.

"Are you happier now- HOLY SHIT!" yelled Kish, surprised by his sisters new look.

"WTF?" Tart and Pie yelled together.

"You like?" she asked.

"Uh...sure whatever. Comon lets go do a snail invasion."

They teleported.

EARTH

"AHHH! GIANT SNAILS!" yelled Pudding.

"Heh heh heh"

Syio appeared as well, but none of the mews or Keiichiro or Ryou could tell who she was.

"Who is that?" Mint asked.

"I dunno, but she looks familar..." Pudding said.

"Well, if she is new she might be easy to capture. Go masha!" Ryou said.

"You can't get me!" Syio shouted.

"Masha, go!"

Syio knocked Masha out of the air. He landed and a wing had broken off.

"Masha no!" Ryou said.

"Heh heh heh...pitiful human." Syio mocked.

"I'll get you!" Ryou said.

Ryou ran at her (she was now on the ground). She moved, but not quick enough. He grabbed her ribbons and she fell and landed in his arms. He looked into her face, whispered "You are heavy.." and dropped her.

"Keiichiro, get her!"

"Sure"

She kept her face down so none of them would recognize her. She was once again without any of her devices and suspended in midair. She no longer fought it, but surrendered and was once again left in the dark.

**Arrgh...DAMMIT!...she thought, EVERYTIME! He always gets me! This isn't right! I'm supposed to kill him, not the other way around!**

"What are you saying to yourself, alien?" It was Keiichiro.

"I hate your whole race, esspecially you!" she yelled.

He hit the shock button up and turned it to full power.

Syio screamed and went limp.

Ryou ran in. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO START WITHOUT ME!"

"Sorry."

"Nice work though." Ryou commented.

"Thanks."

"Did you even ask her a question?"

"Nope."

"Idiot. Alien what is your name?"

"Heh heh. Well, If you don't know then I'm not telling you!" said Syio with an evil grin.

"Oh you'll tell alright" Ryou said as he pushed the button.

"AHHH! Help bro bro!" she cried sadly.

"No brother to help you now," Keiichiro saidwith a laugh.

"Wait, I know what voice...SYIO!" Ryou said. "Keiichiro, this is my fight, get out."

"Aw..." he walked away and closed the door behind him.

"So, little alien," Ryou said walking up to her. "I see you are drawn to me like a moth to a flame," he drew close, tempting her.

"No!" she yelled.

"Yes," he said, and kissed her.

She went limp as he walked away. He went over to the button and pressed it.

"Fight it all you want," Ryou said softly.

**After Syio screamed from the shock, she decided to ask her question.**

**"What the hell was that for!"**

**"I shocked you becau-"**

**"Not that, idiot, the stupid kiss! Do you-"**

**"I should be asking you that."**

**Syio was actually glad he kissed her, but it would have shown her weaknesses, and she was taught to never show how vulnerable she was.**

**"I wanted to kiss you, is that a problem with you?" he replied.**

**"No, I mean, uh, I just wanted to know why you did it..."**

**"It is obvious, like I said before, that you can't leave me."**

**Though Syio knew it was the truth, it made her feel weird that he had found out her deep secret that was so 'obvious' to him.**

**Syio was silent.**

**Ryou walked up to her and help her chin close to his mouth.**

**"You won't have to worry about leaving me anymore,"**

**he gave her one last kiss, and left, keaving Syio speechless and intruiged(sp?). **She then soon fell so deep into her thoughts, that she fell asleep.

CAFE UPSTAIRS OUTSIDE

"Finally got rid of all those snails, with the help from Chris and Kao!"

"Yeah"

"Umm, pudding?"

"Wha-" Pudding turned and was caught up in a kiss from Tart, When they broke away, they were both blushing and Tart teleported out.

"Wow Pudding, I never knew." Mint said in an amused voice.

"Ha ha very funny," replied Pudding, blushing.

"No joke!"

"Uh huh sure."

The end (of this chapter)

Well, be sure to check out our new website, which the adress is at the top of the page! It's not completely done yet, because we just made it yesterday, but please check it out and do the polls and look at the Fanfic page to find out more about this fic and others!

Elizabeth!


	4. Chapter Four: Illusions

Well, I'm finally updating this story. Once again, this is still Elizabeth, not Cam. Elizabeth, the one who also updates 'The MessedUp Game of Truth or Dare'. Elizabeth, the one who is expected to type everything up. Oh well. It's okay, since I like to type, and I'm good at it muhahaha.

Okay time for another chapter of 'Aliens and Complications'.

Oh yeah and what cam wrote will be in normal font, **what i wrote will be in bold**, _and what katie wrote in italics._

Chapter Four: Illusions

"Have you seen Syio lately?" asked Pudding.

"No. I still don't see why you still care about her, Pudding." said Mint.

"I just do, she's still my friend."

Ryou appeared in the stairway in a good mood.

"Mews, take a break." he said in an ammused voice.

"WHAT did you say!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Mmm...take a break. But don't go downstairs, okay?" he repeated.

"Sure!"

"Wow. This is the first time he's given us a break," Lettuce said.

"I know. He seemed kinda pre-occupied, I wonder what he's up to..." Ichigo added.

"Lettuce, could you come help me with something?" came Ryous voice from downstairs.

"Sure," said Lettuce, as she walked downstairs. She was a little nervous. Didn't he just tell them NOT to do downstairs?

"Come here, Lettuce,"

"Kay..."

Suddenly Ryou swept her up in a kiss, which she did not return. Little did she know, Ryou was doing this to make Syio-who was watching angrily (they couldn't see her, but she could see them through a 2-way mirror)- jealous. Then Lettuce pushed Ryou away saying "I don't love you anymore!" she was too violated to feel anything for Ryou at that point. She stomped out.

"HA! Did you really believe that! HA!" He laughed, pushing a shock button. "Comon! I don't even like Lettuce!" Ryou thought out loud. He walked over to her.

"Hello little yasha," he said with a grin.

"Uth idish!" she yelled. It meant 'you ass!' in her language. Then she added "I hate you!"

"Hmm. Really." he said giving her an extra shock.

She screamed (the room was sound proof).

"Damen due!" she said, meaning 'Damn you!'. "LET ME GO!"

"Heh heh sure," he said with a charming smile. He blew her a kiss, just to piss her off even more, and left.

"I hate him! I hate him!" she said. However, the voice in her head contradicted that with a little: "No you don't"

"Yes, yes I do!" she said crying, torn between emotions.

Then Ryou came in again. "Stop crying little alien." he said gently. "If you do, I'll kill your brothers in fron tof you quickly instead of slowly," He said with an evil grin.

"NO! Please, no please," she cried.

"Hmmm..." hea walked over to her an looked into her tear-filled eyes. He held her close in an embrace, then giving her a kiss, he went over to the shock console, turned it down, and pushed it.

"Ah," she gasped. "Why?"

"Because you are fun to toy with," he said coldly, walking out.

Syio was so confused. She stopped crying and started to wonder when she would get out of this thing. She was so stiff, it must have been at least four days since she had gotten kidnapped.

Then she turned her head to footsteps, figuring it was Ryou, she pretended to be asleep.

"Hello? Hello? I could have sworn I heard something down here..." It was Pudding.

Syoi caught her breath. She might be saved!

Pudding walked in, saw the alien and walked over.

"Hiya!" she said.

"Pudding! You're my guardian angel!" said Syio.

"Syio...?"

"Ahh, I know I must look horrible,"

"Yeah, well I'll break you outta here, but only because you're my friend. And I won't tell Ryou or the mews." Said Pudding with a smile. "Oh Syio, please be careful. And say hi to Tar Tar for me when you get to your ship! If I can figure out how to work this thing," she said, looking at the control panel.

"Hm...which one...this?" she pressed a button.

"OW!" It shocked Syio.

"Oops! Omg sorry! It's probably this one," Pudding pressed it quickly, and Syio was realeased.

Syio sat up and rubbed her sore wrists. Pudding grabbed Syios devices and daggers, and handed them to her. "You should hurry and go, Syio. Ryou could be back any second. I'm so lucky that no one notices me coming down here..."

"Thanks Pudding, you rock. I could never kill you, we're gonna be related one day!"

Pudding thought for a moment, then she got it. "Oh! Tar Tar!" she said with a happy smile.

"Yep. I gotta go. See ya."

"Buh bye Syio!"

She teleported

AT THE SHIP

"Oh Syio, you're alive! We've been looking- you look horrible." Kish said hugging her.

"Ya!" Tart gave her a hug. Pie was looking guilty in a corner.

**Syio noticed this.**

**"Hello...Pie..."**

**Pie glared at her.**

**"He missed her too, he just doesn't wanna admit it," said Tart cheerfully.**

**Pie's glare turned to Tart.**

**"That is not true. I do not give pity to those who are weak enough to be captured by a human."**

"Oh well excuse me!" Syio said angrily.

**"You don't need to say anything, just train harder and don't let it happen again, weakling," Pie shot back.**

**"THAT'S IT! Pie, just shut your goddamn mouth! I've had enough of you sitting on your ass all day critisizing me! Ever since I broke up with yo-" shouted Syio.**

**"It's not because of that! It's because of-" Pie started,**

**"Oh yeah right Pie. You've been pissed ever since that day, and you know it." mentioned Kish.**

**"I hate her! I am over it, and I am NOT PISSED!" Pie yelled, and teleported out.**

"If he calls that not pissed, my mom is Hilary Clinton!" Kao said. She had teleported in durring the yelling.

**"So...what happened Syio? What was your kidnapper?" said Kao, wondering if it was who Syio talks about alot (aka Ryou).**

**Syio blushed. "It was the usual jackass who kidnapped me before."**

**"The blonde one?" Kish asked.**

**"Yep."**

**"Yeah, he's weak looking, but tough." mentioned Kish.**

**"Yeah, I hate him." said Tart.**

**"Tart, you hate everyone. Except Pudding, you love her." teased Syio.**

"I do not!"

"Sure that's why you kissed her!"

"How did you know!" Tart said, surprised and embarassed.

"I'm psychic!"

"Yeah right!"

LATER IN SYIOS ROOM

"Oh Kao, he's so cute!" Syio said in a high voice.

"Who?" asked Kao.

"Ryou."

"Uh, he was the one who tortured you,"

"I know, but-"

"What?"

"He just (sigh) I dunno."

"You are stupid. Chris would never hurt me (Chris is Kaos boyfriend, Chris from Demon Diary)!"

**"I dunno, it's just something about him...the way he kissed me maybe-"**

**"WHAT! HE KISSED YOU? Did he harass you?" Kao exclaimed.**

**"Well, kinda, but I sorta...well...I sorta liked it..."**

**"WHAT? **OMG I have to tell Pie- I mean...umm.."

**"No. Leave that stubborn shithead out of this. He'll get even more pissed off."**

"Okay, okay, geez..."

"Well he's a (we shall leave this out because it is too violence and wording)"

"Wow Syio, I never knew."

**"Sorry, I just have really strong feelings about what he did and said,"**

**"I guess so."**

**Syio sighed. She thought of Ryou and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.**

**Kao noticed.**

**"Woah. You never did that when you were with Pie. You must be serious about this, Syio."**

**Syio didn't hear her.**

**Kao waved a hand over Syios face.**

**"Hello? Come back from Ryou land, Syio!"**

**Syio came back.**

**"Have a nice trip? How was the weather in Ryou land?" Kao teased.**

**Syio was still kinda dazed.**

**"Uh, yeah..."**

**Then she realised that the door was a crack open, and right when she got up to close it, something (more like someone) ran away from the outside of the door. Syio ran and opened it all the way, only to see the figure run down the hall into Pies room.**

**"THAT (censored)!" Syio yelled.**

The End (for now)

Well, there ya go. I might update the messedup game of truth or dare today, too. Look for it, and don't forget to check out our website about our other fanfics, and other stuff as well. Its: www.freewebs .com/starlightmewmew (WITHOUT THE SPACE!)

Thanks, bye!

Elizabeth


	5. Chapter Five: Intrusions

HI this is Cam I finally decided to type some of this instead of making Elizabeth do it **NOW **who's good? CAM IS!OOOOOHHH!

Well I'll let cha get to your story...

"**What who was it?" Kao asked, she had only seen a figure running away.**

"**Common Kao its time for sweet revenge. Follow me." Syio walked angrily into the hall.**

PIE'S ROOM 

**Pie was sitting on his bed, hoping Syio didn't see…but he found out when Syio busted through the door with Kao behind her. Syio's eyes glowed red and her knives were in her hands ready to attack.**

"**Syio! What's wrong?" Pie tried to look innocent and clueless but he was doing a bad job of it.**

**Syio didn't answer. She knew it was him. She breathed harder in anger and frustration.**

"**Uhhh…are you O.K.?…" Pie said, though he knew there was no use trying to talk to her.**

"**Kao you might want to guard the door while I beat the living shit out of Pie" Syio said calmly.**

"**Uhhh…sure"**

**Syio slowly closed the door. (We will not discuss what went on in the room, it is way too graphic).**

**Tart and Kish walked by outside the door.**

"**Whoa, what's going on in there?" Tart asked**

"**Don't tell me they're back together and getting bizzay!" Kish said**

"**Huh" Tart was confused.**

**Kish sighed and whispered something in Tarts ear.**

"**Oh…Oh God…no please-say they're not Kao" Tart said horrified.**

"**Eww…you are sick Kish no, they are not 'getting bizzay', Syio is kicking Pie's ass!"**

"Oh that's nice" Kish said walking away.

"Why" Tart asked.

"Well Pie was spying on Syio"

"Oh I get it" Tart said "So Pie is dead"

"Prolly"

Then they heard raised voices in the room.

"WEAKLING AT LEAST I DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!" Came Pie's voice.

"I DID NOT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"But you did"

"GRRRRR…"

Sounds of stabbing.

Outside the room

"Ouch that sounds like it hurt!" Kao said

"Yeah I agree"

ON EARTH AT RYOU'S HOUSE/CAFÉ 

"GAH! I cant get her out of my head, I hate her!" Ryou said to himself late one night.

No you don't- His inner self said

"Yes I do!"

No-

"Yes you are lying"

Ahhhh but it is you who is lying-

"No I am not"

Yes you are you love her-

"No I don't"

Oh shut up you lame brained boob and listen to me-

"No I wont-"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" It was Keiichero

"Ummmm…no one"

"You need a shrink"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryou yelled this reminded him way too much of his inner conversation.

"geez"

"Go away"

"Fine g'night"

"Night"

"See you in the morning sexy"

"What?"

"Nothing, Nothing"

BACK WITH THE ALIENS 

**Kish, Tart, and Kao were pressing their ears up to the door.**

"**I don't hear anything anymore."**

"**I wonder what happened…"**

**Then the dooor opened up and they backed away to see who the winner was…**

"_CHIS?"_

"_I'LL KILL ALL YOU DEMONS! MWHA HA HA HA HA!"_


	6. Chapter Six: Too Late

Hey all. It's Elizabeth this time. I am going to hurry up and type up this entire story because...well I can't say or else I'll start to cry. If you really must know, email me or something.

I am sick, and not at school, so instead of being bored and watching TV, I'm gonna get to work on this. But I don't feel like changing the font for the different people, so you're just gonna have to read it like a regular story hehe.

Okay, now where did we leave off...

Chapter Six: Too Late

(FLASHBACK: The dorr opened and they backed up to see the winner, which was...CHRIS!)

Okay, the Chris thing was just something fun to put in. And the real winner is...

"PIE!"

"What...the...hell...? HOW DID YOU WIN!"

"It was simple. She must have not taken my adive about training harder, because it was really easy to find her weak spot." Pie explained proudly.

Right then, from behin Pie, Syio got up, ran over and sliced off Pies head! OH NO!

Then she smiled and fainted.

"Syio!" yelled Tart, afraid for his sister.

"Uh oh," said Kish, walking over toward Syio. "Pie is hurt, too, and since he's the only one who can heal people..."

"The only other person who is smart enough to save her is that blonde guy at the cafe!" Kao snickered, remembering their conversation earlier.

"IT'S WORTH A TRY!"

AT THE CAFE

Kish teleported in, holding Syio in his arms. Kao and Tart were behind him.

"ALIEN INVASION!" yelled Ryou, as he pulled out a huge machine gun on his shoulder.

"WOAH! Hold on there buddy. We don't wanna fight..." began Kish.

Then Ryou noticed Syios unconcious body in Kishs arms.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU MONSTER!" he said in shock, then he dropped the gun and grabbed her out of Kishs arms.

That's when he caught himself. WHAT THE CRAP AM I DOING! he thought.

"Uhh..." Ryou dropped her on the ground.

"Hey! She's hurt, don't do that!" Kish pointed out.

"Get OUT." He yelled hefting the gun.

"HOLY SHIT, RUN!" all the aliens teleported, leaving Syio lying on the floor.

"What am I gonna do with her?" he thought aloud.

He picked her up and brought her down into the containment room. He put her in the unit so he could see her properly. She was wounded all over and probably was suffering from loss of blood. "Hmm..." he said, giving her a small shock to make sure she had a life beat.

_What am I doing?_ he thought. _She is my enemy!_

The voice inside his head came back.

_She is your enemy, but she doesn't have to be if you stop being-_

How can I trust my enemy?

_I dunno. All I know it that you lov-_

Be quiet! I do not love her.

_Then why did you pick her up earlier?_

Uh...

_And why are you saving her now?_

Okay, well maybe I do like her...

_Now we're getting somewhere!_

But I would not say I love her.

_Oh comon! You kissed her!_

Yeah, but that's cause-

His chain of thoughts were interrupted by Keiichiro coming in.

"Hey sexy. Who's the girl?" Keiichiro asked.

"You know who and DON'T CALL ME SEXY!"

"Geez. Sorry. I was just playin' Ry-Ry..."

"WTF is wrong with you? DO NOT CALL ME RY-RY!"

"Can'tI have a little fun?" said Keiichiro, inching closer to Ryou.

"You can help me revive this alien." Ryou mentioned.

"ALIEN? Why? You hate them!"

_He's right,_ thought Ryou, _I do, I do hate them! I won't help her!_

_But you must._

_Why!_

_I...I love her._

"Oh that sucks for me," said Keiichiro.

"GET OUT!"

"FINE!"

"Oh Syio, what am I going to do?"

The main computer then said "Lifebeat Monitor: Zero."

"What? NO..." he fell to his knees. "no..."

He didn't believe it. All those times he knew he loved her, but never admitted it. Now when he finally admits it, she doesn't even hear it. It was too late. TOO LATE. The words swirled through his mind like Pie dancing in his bathroom.

TOO LATE.

He hit the release button and Syios limp body fell to the ground. He got up and dragged her over to the bed and sat by her side, tearsfalling onto her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and sighed saying softly _This dream wasn't so bad..._ Ryou saw her and gasped.

"What!" he said, it was unbelievable.

"Why are you crying?" Syio said, sitting up.

"You-you were dead!"

"Huh?" She turned to him, but it hurt her side, "Ow.."

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself...I mean...I really don't care," he said, getting up and walking away.

"Ryou," She got up right after him, just at the right time to catch his hand and pull him close. "Thank you," she said quietly, giving him a kiss. Drawing back she whispered "I love you," and gave him another kiss.

Keiichiro bursted in. "Hey Ryou I finally learned the Hokey Pok- AH!"

"Gr...KEIICHIRO! YOU RUINED IT!" Ryou complained loudly.

"Sorry I got butterfingers- on the doorknob. Ya know how that goes."

Syio made a dagger appearin the air, grabbed it, and whipped it and Keiichiro, which quickly dodged it.

"Oh yeah I've got MAD SKILLS!" he bragged. "But bye, I gotta go learn the Hokey Pokey, you guys made me forget."

He went out.

"Now where were we? oh yeah..." They kissed.

Kish, Tart, and Kao teleported in. "Hey is Syio ok- AH!"

Ryou gave them a death glare.

"Uh...I guess she's okay since you were just kissing her...so can I have my sister back no?" asked Kish.

"Does it look liked I'm ready to go back now?" said Syio, annoyed.

"Um...no?"

"Okay then LEAVE!"

"Fine. Call when you're done!" They teleported out.

"Okay let's try this again," They kissed.

Then Pie teleported in. "Give me my Syi- AH!"

"WTF? Why can't people just leave us alone?"

"YOU MONSTER! ONLY I CAN KISS BEAUTIFUL SYIO!" Pie lunged at Ryou with his daggers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeah, that's it for now. I'll type more later. :)

Elizabeth


End file.
